Good Luck in the Future!
by Mizuki Kokoa
Summary: Four months have passed since Chrono Storm defeated The Lagoon and the SSC gave up their powers. Now those along with the kids of El Dorado attend the new institute known as Mirai Academy. The story revolves around Fei, Saru and the other students as they now deal with their new lives as normal humans while attending school. [Post Chrono Stone]
1. The Arms That Did The Crime

**A/N:**

 **Hey people, what's up? I've decided to write a one-shot collection (this was originally just a one-shot) on the characters of the future! That's right! Fei, Saru and the rest! So without further ado.**

 **Proceed! Also, do you mind reviewing?**

 **Disclaimer: Please stop looking at me like that! I already told ya! I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone! I'm innocent! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Arms That Did the Crime!**

* * *

"We are so dead,"

"I can't believe we let this happen!"

"He's gonna go bananas!"

"This is not the time for puns Yokka!"

"I'm sorry! I'm getting nervous!"

"Nervous!? Nervous is an understatement! I've never been so afraid in my entire life!"

"Let's calm down guys! Let's try and figure this out," Fei Rune says his part after taking a deep breath seeing as he is the only calm one. Meia on the other hand turns to the rabbit striker with an expression quite uncommon to her face. "Can you please tell me how you're so calm right now!?"

"She's right Fei," Deck speaks up. "I mean we know you're his best friend but even you won't be spared after this." After saying this, the others find him in the corner with a depressed aura as he mutters: "None of us will…"

The rest of them sweatdrop at the ponytailed boy's behavior.

"I can't believe this!" Meia catches the group's attention once again as she presses her hands at the sides of her head in frustration. "He's never gonna let us live it down, how could we all be so careless!?"

Gilis tries to calm his girlfriend down. "Please my dear, let's try and look at the bright side of things!" she turns to him with an unreadable expression. "And what might that be?"

"Saru did mention before that he wanted to try a new style," he begins confidently. "Maybe this will allow him to get into it!" The others look at the bespectacled male as if he grew a tail.

' _What kind of bright side is that?'_ the thought goes through their minds as a sweat makes it way down their heads once again.

"But that doesn't change the fact that we damaged his goggles!" Yuuchi immediately goes back to panicking. The white haired Garo player doesn't even give Gilis a chance to protest as he continues. "Those were his absolute favorite!"

"And his only pair," Garsha Wolfein mutters. Seriously, Saryuu has a copy of every other piece of his outfit but his goggles. Then again, Saryuu is very responsible and doesn't forget things easily. Kind of the reason he was the emperor of Feida and still is considered their tactful leader. A thought then crossed his mind. Maybe they were given to him?

If this is the case, the goggles are a lot more important than they think.

And right now, a small portion of the former SSC, have done something that will most likely put them on their deathbeds. Yes, Fei, Yokka, Deck, Yuuchi, Meia, Gilis, Garsha and Garo (who is currently writing his will in the corner) have destroyed their leader or boss (as Garo, Yuuchi, Yokka, Deck and many other former SSC like to call him), Saryuu Evan's goggles that often sits on his white hair if not covering his royal purple eyes.

How did this happen you ask?

Long story short, they got into a fight and while the argument seemed pointless, the actual fighting didn't. They began throwing random objects at each other. Strangely, Saryuu's goggles were one of these 'random objects' since it was _randomly_ lying around, shall we say? And due to the heat of the moment, they were tossed carelessly leaving the left lens slightly cracked as it lay on the ground.

At first, no one reacted, figuring it was just their imagination that a 'crack' sound was heard as they stared at the eye accessory.

But then Garsha entered the scene (in this case the lounge), wondering what the heck was going on and as he sped walked to the group, he finished the job. Naturally he looked down at his feet, wondering what he stepped on that made the _second_ 'crack' sound.

" _Are those…Saru's goggles?"_ came the question which caused everyone to release the air they never realized they were holding in. Well at least it wasn't their fault alone but now the goggles were completely destroyed and probably unfixable.

It was at that moment the panic began.

Deck running around like a mindless animal, Yokka hyperventilating before fainting on the spot, Yuuchi imagining an angry Saru, Meia sitting down in utter shock while her boyfriend tried to comfort her with light strokes on the back, Garo writing down his will and Garsha with a depressed aura wishing that he minded his own business. Fei being the only one to start trying think of a solution stood in silence with a worried look on his face.

* * *

Now, the eight of them stand silently as they stare at the goggles' remains that they have placed on the table (it fell apart in the process much to their dismay) and begin to wonder what they got themselves into.

Was their fight even worth it? What were they even fighting about in the first place? Honestly it doesn't matter anymore as they probably won't live to remember.

"What do we do now guys?" Yuuchi asked in a depressed tone with his head down.

"Not sure…" Yokka groaned. Then they all turned to Fei when he stood up. "Well until we can think of something, we should at least hide them!"

"What this I hear about hiding? Are you guys playing a game?" a familiar carefree voice made itself known to the group. They all flinched at the same time, making them jumble about in order to hide their crime. Slowly, they turn their heads toward the person they really don't want to see right now. Scratch that! They don't _**need**_ to see him right now!

But unfortunately, Saryuu Evan stares back at them with his usual calm expression. But what's this? He seems different for some reason; almost as if he was missing something that pieces up his wild yet common appearance.

"Hey…um," is all he says when he receives no reply from the group. They're just staring at him. He feels like he should be suspicious but decides to shrug it off and proceed to what he came here for. "I'm just getting something. Don't mind me," he says as he walks in making the group flinch once again. He notices this and stops, rather perplexed.

"Is something wrong?" the white haired male asks, slightly concerned. Silence once again.

And more staring.

He stares back again narrowing his eyes a little before he continues walking. This time a girly squeak is heard making Saryuu stop abruptly. He turns around to look at the group, his eyebrows furrowed. He isn't sure if he is confused or irritated. He narrows his eyes again before taking a step forward; he halts his steps when he hears whispering and scrambling of furniture. He turns his head again, only to witness the group sneaking off. This causes the former leader of Feida to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you guys doing?" Saryuu finally asks feeling defeated. He honestly doesn't know what is going on. Are they playing a game? Are they not playing a game? When he receives silence yet again and not so much as a movement from the group, his eyebrow twitches. They don't even turn around. Even Garsha is acting strange, seriously what is going on?

Nothing. Not even a reply. Are they ignoring him? Don't they know he hates being ignored? His eyebrow twitches again, this time continuously. The suspicion he so quickly shrugged off earlier returns and he stares at the group with a calculating gaze.

"Okay, what are you guys doing? Did something happen that I should know about?" Saryuu interrogates the eight of them, irritation itching in his voice as he glares daggers into their backs.

Fei's body twitches uncomfortably. It's painfully obvious that Saryuu is running out of patience and is greatly irritated. It really doesn't help that they aren't even facing him nor have the spoken to their leader since he entered the lounge. Of course they can't say anything because they all fear for their lives. The greenet bites his lower lip nervously. He shifts his green eyes to his left where Gilis is. The bespectacled male is quivering like a Chihuahua. Then they land on Yokka who stands on his right. He's silently hyperventilating and his face is slowly starting to resemble the color of his hair.

'Oh no, he is going to faint again.' Fei thought.

The others don't look any better as they remain silent, shaking under the pressuring presence of the white haired male. At this point Fei doesn't really know what to do anymore and finds himself in a soon-to-panic state.

" _Well_?"

At the sound of his demanding voice, Yokka inhales roughly before collapsing.

"YOKKA!" Yuuchi gasps loudly before he starts shaking his unconscious friend. The others quickly surround the blunet as he starts to mumble incoherent words. Fei quickly uses this opportunity to turn to Saru who is just standing with shock and confusion at the sudden collapse of the Garu player. His green eyes dart around madly before he musters the courage to speak to their leader.

"Hey, um, Saru! Uh, we were, just playing a game…called…uh, who-can-stay-quiet-the-longest-while-being-interrogated-by-someone-of-higher-authority! Yeah, that's what it's called! And that's what we were doing!"

Fei turns his head slightly when he hears a chorused slapping sound. He isn't surprised to see Meia and Deck face palming. The greenette has to admit that he wants to face palm as well. So he does it mentally. How can he say something like that and to Saryuu of all people? The white haired male is by far the smartest student in Mirai Academy. And where talking about the school that's made up of both the former Feida and El Dorado members, along with a bunch of other kids.

Saryuu is good in every subject, excellent in sports, is the Student Council President and Class representative of his and Fei's class. There is no way in heck that he will believe such a thing.

A thin white eyebrow is raised and Saryuu is now staring at Fei as if he said the stupidest thing in the world, which he probably did. Unreadable violet eyes trail down to where Fei's hands are. They're messing with the bottom of the greenet's orange hoodie. He slit his eyes. If Saryuu didn't know Fei was lying before, he does now. Fei only fidgets with the bottom of any upper body apparel he's wearing when he's _lying_.

"That's not a game. That's something people do when they're hiding something, so the refuse to speak." Saryuu says a quick correction before tilting his head slightly and folding his arms. "Something you want to tell me, Fei?"

Fei starts to sweat bullets. He never knew why but he can never lie to Saryuu no matter how hard he tries. His friend always figured him out. He bites his lower lip as his green eyes moves all around for an excuse to go but then he remembers that Yokka is still unconscious. At the thought of an idea his pigtail-like locks shoot upwards making him resemble a rabbit that has just heard an intruding sound.

"Um can we hold this conversation for a moment? I need to make sure Yokka's goes to the infirmary! I hate for him to get sick or something! So I'll be right back! Let's go guys!" Fei says as he turns his back on his best friend and is immediately met with horrified looks saying "What was that?". Fei immediately gives them a look that says. "That's all I've got!"

"Listen Fei," Said greenet flinches when he hears Saryuu call his name though there isn't a hint of anger in that voice, though knowing Saryuu that can easily change. He slowly turns his head back to the white haired male as he can see calm expression on his fair skin. "I know you're trying to escape because you did something wrong."

This makes the other tense before Saryuu continues. "But I'm not going to stop you."

"Really?" Deck asks before he gets elbowed by Yuuchi. He rubs his arm as he realizes what he said. "I mean, uh…what makes you think we're trying to escape, Boss?"

"Yeah why would want to leave your glorious presence, oh great leader of ours?" Gilis adds charmingly but he knows that Saryuu hates suck ups. Everyone face palms now.

"That's what makes me think," Saryuu points at Yokka who has still lost consciousness. "Yokka only faints when he can't handle the pressure of getting into a lot of trouble."

The others pale at what he says. They stare at Saryuu with terrified expressions as he inspects his nails casually with a calm look. He soon glances up though.

"Now I have a question to ask." At that everyone pales even more. "Where are my goggles? I left them right here on this table. I do not see them here, so I must assume that you all placed them somewhere else while you were doing your activities, correct?"

By now Fei has already backed up to stand with the others. He gives them a "Guys were done for," look as he turns back to Saryuu who's now walking to a spot on the left side of one of the large shelves of the room.

"If you guys don't want to tell me, it's alright," He speaks without turning to look at the group. He slides his bare hand on the spot as a square is outlined by a green light. It then reveals a panel of small square buttons. Saryuu types on the buttons as the wall a little further to the left flips and reveals a screen.

At the sight of it Fei and the others eyes widen in horror.

"W-wait…!" Gilis stutters. He stares at the screen for a moment before realization dawns over him. "T-t-there is s-s-surveillance in here?" Though he isn't asking anyone in a particular, when he receives silence from the white haired boy, he knows that he isn't dreaming. They are so dead. The others gasp in unison at what the pale blonde says.

Of course there is surveillance in this place. There are security cameras everywhere in the building except dorms and bathrooms. How can they forget something like that? Deck feels the most idiotic as he was a part of the installation of the security system. He even overlooks the CCTV room on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays along with Om who has his shift on the other days. How the hell did that slip his mind?

"Damn it," he curses under his breath. He could have told them all earlier if he hadn't forgotten.

"So are you guys gonna tell me or should I wait for Garo to run out of the room first?" At the question, Fei, Gilis, Meia, Yuuchi, Deck and Garsha turn to Garo who is already heading to the door but stops at the mention of his name. He smiles nervously. They then turn back to Saryuu who is standing and waiting and then back at the door that is still slightly open.

They look at each other.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Fei says to the others as they all nod. Meia sighs, "I think it's about time we did the right thing." She says as they nod again.

"It's our only option now," Deck adds as Fei takes in a deep breath and turns to Saryuu. He looks at him with determination in his milky green eyes. He walks over to the other male with a serious expression.

"Finally ready to confess?" Saryuu asks his companion. "Yes," Fei says. "But first..." he puts his right hand in his pocket pants pocket. Saryuu watches intently as the green haired boy fishes his pocket. Fei takes in another breath before letting it out again.

He quickly brings his head out and slings it in the gap between him and Saryuu. When the item makes contact with the ground it exploded into a large, thick cloud of smoke. Saryuu begins coughing soon after as he hears the rabbit striker scream:

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE GUYS, RUN FOR IT!"

And the sound of rushed footsteps is soon heard afterwards. When the smoke finally cleared, the white haired male finally ceases his coughing fit and glances at the wide open door. He quickly turns back to the surveillance and plays the back the footage before stopping at a certain point.

He watches the events that took place when Fei and the others entered the lounge. He makes note that Garsha is not present at first and continues watching. He watches as the each do different things like reading, playing cards with Deck getting easily frustrated. And then Gilis and Meia, who start calling each other on their Holophones when they're sitting right next to one another. He rolls his eyes at that. Moments pass as the group begins to have a conversation about Hoshizora no Takakai (The Battle of Starry Sky – parody of _Star Wars_ ) or Hoshi Takakai for short. It was a movie they watched last week if he remembers correctly. This is before an argument seems to break out between Meia and Deck.

" **I can't believe you think Zorahokoki (Skywalker) is a minor in Hoshi Takakai! He's the freaking main character!" Deck yells while throwing his arms in the air. Meia huffs.**

" **I just feel that he doesn't play the role properly and with everything else going on in the movie, who even focuses on him?"**

" **How can you not focus on him? The movie is about him!" Deck shoots back. "And what do you mean everything else going on? Most of the time the camera's on him and what he's doing! BECAUSE HE'S THE MAIN CHARACTER!"**

" **Even if he's the main character, he seems to be lost on what's going on! I mean, how could he not know that that was his twin sister and then he kissed her! And then that scene when he confronted, Kage Beida but had no idea it was his father, I mean c'mon!"**

" **No one knew he was his father! That was the point!" Deck screams as he now stands on the table so he can be at level with her. "I can't believe you Meia! Your arguments don't even make any sense! You not even a real fan!"**

" **Of course not!" The purple haired girl snorts with an eye roll. "Why the hell would I be a fan of such a stupid franchise!?"**

" **YOU'RE A STUPID FRANCHISE!" He yells at her before lunging his small body at her making the two of them fall to the ground. They begin wrestling each other before they're separated by the others.**

 **The group soon splits into two (some on Meia's side and others on Deck's side) as they begin throwing things at each other.**

'Strange. Those two often get along well,' the white haired male thinks. He begins to really pay attention now as the group tosses one thing after the other. His attentive purple eyes catch sight of the black and yellow object that he identifies as his goggles but doesn't see who throws it. He continues to watch as his eye accessory lands of the ground accompanied by a crack sound and they all freeze.

He frowns at this but continues to watch.

Suddenly the door (in the video) is swung open and a familiar pink haired male walks in. Saryuu pays even more attention now.

 **Garsha walks quickly to the frozen group. "What the hell is going on here!?" he interrogates before he feels something compressing under the pressure of his foot accompanied by a sickly cracking sound. He cocks an eyebrow as he removes his foot to see what he stepped on. His eyes widen.**

" **Are those…Saru's goggles?" he asks as the group who begin to breathe heavily.**

 **They all soon break into panic. Fei is the only one who stands silently with a wary look.**

Saryuu ends the video and switches of the large screen. He's seen enough. His eyebrow twitches as he walks out of the room, closing the door gently. Imusu comes walking by with the High Tech Trash Sucker. It's his turn to get rid of the trash today. He keeps strolling before he stops a few feet from the entrance of the lounge where Saryuu stands silently.

"Hey Saru, what's up?" The blunet greets his captain with a smile. He's smile drops though when he notices the shadow casted over the white haired male's eyes and the increasing dark aura surrounding him. He flinches when he hears Saryuu call his name quietly but replies.

"Y-yes…Saru?" Imusu smiles nervously.

" **Heh~ By any chance did you see Fei, Meia, Gilis, Deck, Yuuchi, Yokka, Garo** _ **and**_ **Garsha come by here?** " Saryuu asks darkly. Imusu can tell that his captain is furious and that the people he just mentioned are in deep trouble. He thinks back quickly as he doesn't want to keep his angry leader waiting too long and he definitely isn't going to lie for their sake either. He knows this will only lead to his own demise as well.

He suddenly remembers. "Um…yes, they were headed in the direction of Vanfeny and Garsha's dorm. S-so I think they're might be there…!" he points down the hall with a shaky arm.

Saryuu turns his head in the direction the blunet is pointing. " **Good.** " He begins to walk down the hall filling the atmosphere with his pressuring and currently dark presence. People who are walking avoid his path and some even turn the other direction.

Roko and Sheep walk towards the blunet with nervous sweats. "What's up with the Boss?" Roko asks slightly frightened. Sheep nods. "Yeah, I haven't seen him this angry since the 'Cocktail Incident'," Imusu only gulps. " _Those guys are finished…_ "

* * *

"Vanfeny PLEASE!"

"No,"

"C'mon Vanfeny! You're the only one who can help us!"

"I said no,"

"You don't understand! He'll kill us!"

"I am _not_ getting involved! That'll just lead to me getting punished as well for trying to help you hide your crime! So no,"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase!" Garsha goes on his knees at clasps his hands together. He looks up at his roommate, Vanfeny Vamp with pleading and desperate eyes. The silver haired male has to admit that he wants to laugh at this point but holds it in, as it's not the time. Soon they all go on their knees, even Yokka who happen to wake up a few minutes ago. Vanfeny sighs.

"Oh alright," He rolls his eyes.

They all cheer.

"You're the best Vanfeny!" The pink haired wolf picks up his long-term companion and swings him around. This causes the silveret to scowl.

"Okay. Put me down!" he says and Garsha quickly places him back down. After he straightens his buttoned shirt and sweater vest, he directs them all to his working table. "Let me see the goggles."

Gilis walks up to table and places the goggles' remains down as gently as he can. When he removes his hand, Vanfeny finally gets a better view of his friend's strap-on eyewear. He stares at it calmly, cupping his chin with his right hand while the other supports his arm. After about two minutes, the silver haired male nods his head and drops his arms to his sides.

"Yeeeeeaahh…I can't fix this it." He concludes.

Fei's eyes widen. "What!? Why not!?"

"The entire frame has been completely destroyed and both lenses are shattered. You'd need to take to a Repair Shop," Vanfeny tells them as he folds his arms.

"We did!" Deck proclaims. "We brought it to you! You're our Repair Shop!"

"I'm flattered, but seriously," Vanfeny pushes all the pieces towards the group. "You need to take to a more professional Repair Shop that will have all the technology and tools to fix it. Either that or buy a new pair. But I cannot help you."

Deck grits his teeth. "You're so useless!" he yells at the taller male.

Vanfeny looks down at him with a frown. "Excuse me!?"

Deck ignores him and quickly turns to Garsha and points at him accusingly, "And you! This is all because of your stupid fat foot!"

Garsha glares at the ponytailed male. "You better watch your mouth small fry!" he barks at him.

Yuuchi steps in and separates the two before turning to Deck. "None of this would have happened if you and Meia weren't arguing about the movie!" Meia gasps feeling offended. "I was just letting Deck know how ridiculous that franchise is! He's the one who can't handle the truth!"

The white and lavender haired boy quickly steps closer to her. "YOU WANNA GO WOMAN?"

"Oh so you think you're the top card of the deck!? Newsflash! You're not!" Jungle green eyes glare down at the other.

"You did NOT just make a pun out my name!" He lunges at her again. They begin to pull each other's hair and hit each other.

"C'mon you guys! This is not the time!" Fei complains but he knows his words land on deaf ears.

"Seriously, this is the second time I've ever seen the two of them fight," Yuuchi says scratching the back of his head.

Gilis tries to calm his girlfriend. "C'mon dear, let's calm down!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" She yells back at him before hitting Deck on the face. The ponytailed male returns the favor. Gilis just watches in horror at what his usually indifferent girlfriend has become.

Gilis begins to cry. "She won't listen to meeeeeeeeee!"

"Get over yourself, Loverboy!" Garo tells him harshly.

Yokka, who's standing a little further from the crowd, sighs at the chaos that's happening. When he hears a quiet knock on the door, he turns his head to the entrance and slowly walks towards it. He opens the door to see a familiar partially blond male. He smiles slightly when he is greeted by Garu's goalkeeper, Chet. Though he can't help but notice the nervous look on his face.

"What's up, Chet?" Yokka asks the long haired boy. Chet gulps much to his confusion.

"Um, are…" He begins nervously. "Are Fei, Meia, Deck, Yuuchi, Garo, Gilis and Garsha in there by any chance?" he asks before darting his eyes to the side. Yokka cocks an eyebrow at the question. It was strangely specific. He doesn't know why but he suddenly feels a terrifying chill go down his spine as he begins to sweat nervously like the blond. He slowly backs up from the entrance before gulping.

"W-w-w-why are you asking…?" He knows he's going to regret asking that.

"Um well, it's the Boss, he's looking for you guys and well, I saw you all go in there so," The blond explains nervously before looking to the side. The blunet notices that his eyes are fixed on something. He isn't just staring at the wall. It's then that Yokka starts to feel a pressuring presence weigh him down. Only one person has such a condescending aura...

Yokka's eyes widen and he starts hyperventilating like earlier.

"Hey Yokka, what's going on over there?" When the blunet hears his name being called, he can only inhale a single breath before falling backwards. But before he could even hit the ground and lose consciousness for the third time that day a single word escapes his mouth and everything stops.

"…Saru…"

That _word_ was in fact a _name_ , the _codename_ of the person now standing at the entrance of Garsha and Vanfeny's dormitory. He stares back at all of them with a wide, evil grin that screams murder. At this point, Meia and Deck have long stopped fighting and are now holding each other, shaking fearfully. Saryuu walks in the room and pulls Yokka inside as well before dropping the unconscious blunet's arm. He turns back to Chet who stands at the door quietly.

"Chet, can you do me a favor?" Saryuu asks the blonde calmly, not a hint of anger or irritation in his voice at all.

"Yeah Boss?" Chet replies nervously, mostly for himself as he does not want to get caught up in this mess.

Saryuu hands him a card before placing a hand on the door. "Make sure the door is locked. I hate for anyone to come in…" he trails off before turning his head slowly to the terrified group with a dark expression that sends mighty chills down their spines. "… **or get out**."

The group gulps at this. They all knew that Saryuu had his own key for all the dorms for some reason (that no dared to ask why) and carries them on his person. No one would even think of taking them from him. Honestly, Saryuu practically owns the school, which is another reason not to mess with him like the so foolishly did today.

"Yes Boss!" Chet quickly bows before reaching for the door. Just as he's about to close it, he hears a voice.

"Wait! Don't close the door! I'm absolutely not involved!" Vanfeny protests. "Yes you are! We came here so you could help us!" Deck contradicts him. The silver haired male shoots him a hard glare before walking towards Saru. "Nonsense! I never got involved at all! Saru, my good man, I assure you I did not get the slightest bit involved in the brutal destruction of your goggles and I didn't offer my assistance to fix it either." Vanfeny says as he plays with lock of hair that sits on his left shoulder.

Saru's eyes move to what the bat's left hand is doing with his hair and then turns back to the silver haired male. Vanfeny looks at him, then at his hand as it twirls his silver hair before quickly removing his hand and putting it behind his back. Vanfeny only plays with the hair on his left side when he's telling a lie. He smiles nervously as he mentally curses himself for even giving Garsha and the others a chance. He knows he's doomed now but he tries either way.

"So may I leave?"

Saryuu gives him a blank stare.

"Chet, lock the door," the white haired male says as the blond finally closes the gap between the door and the door frame. Vanfeny tries to get out while he still can but the door locks completely. He starts trying to slide the door open but to no avail. He can hear the sound of Chet running away from the door as the silveret falls to his knees defeated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams. "Why did I even get involved with you idiots? It's not fair!" he adopts a gloomy aura as he walks back to the others, his head hung low.

They all turn their attention back to Saryuu who looks back at them with an eerie calmness. He slowly walks closer to them as they all take wide steps back (Yuuchi pulling Yokka). When their backs hit the wall, they know now that there is NO escape.

"Saru I just wanna say were–" Fei is interrupted by Saru who puts a hand up. "Save it." The white haired male turns his head to Vanfeny's work desk. He slowly walks over to it with everyone's head (excluding Yokka's) following him. He looks at his deformed goggles on the table and even picks up the remains. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Saryuu speaks.

"You know, I'm not angry at the fact that you broke my goggles. I understand that it was accident." he says, never turning to look at them. They just stare at him slightly shocked at the fact that he isn't mad about the goggles. They remain cautious though.

"I am angry though, that you lied to me, threw a smoke bomb in my face and ran off," They're shock is now replaced by guilt. Fei is ashamed by his actions. The smoke bomb was all he could think of at the time, not to mention he was extremely nervous and scared! It's not his fault he had one in his pocket. Deck put them in there in case they needed an escape. And well, they had the opportunity.

"Wait, you all did that?" Vanfeny asks.

"Well, technically Fei did it but we all went along with it anyway." Garsha says scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" Vanfeny hides his face with his hands. The idiots really did it this time. They were all done for…

Saryuu finally turns around with a vicious look on his face. Suddenly his calm, serene aura is replaced with a menacing, dark one. It's almost as if the white haired male wasn't calm at all, like he's been angry his entire life. They group all huddle together fearfully. It would seem that the array of different colors they all had was drained out of their bodies, leaving them as white as snow. Saryuu begins to slowly inch closer to them like a hungry predator as the smaller ones of the group (Deck, Meia and Fei) try to hide behind the larger ones (Garo and Garsha).

The white haired male stops for a moment, keeping his monstrous glare, as he looks down to where Yokka's laying, still out cold. He keeps looking at him for a moment and miraculously, the blue haired male seems to open his eyes in a daze, though he quickly regrets it when he sees an angry figure over glaring down at him with cold, purple orbs. He screams.

"AAAAAAAH! A Gorilla–!" Yokka yelps as he finally wakes up. His eyes adjust more and when he sees the furious white haired male, he now regrets what he said. "Oh jeez…" he mutters, backing up quickly before hiding behind Yuuchi.

Saryuu isn't amused at all. If he wasn't really angry before, he is furious now. He reaches his hand into his jacket pocket before bringing out a familiar item.

They're eyes widen for the umpteenth time that day. It's the S Idenshi. It's what Saryuu fuses with to transform into his infamous Mixi Max form which has a similar appearance to that of a Gorilla. Oh no…

" **Yokka?"** The blunet flinches when he hears his name being called by their leader who now has a extremely dark smirk. **"Ne~ When you woke up you thought I was a Gorilla, right?"**

Yokka doesn't reply. He shrinks behind Yuuchi but the imperial purple eyes never leave his view and the Lagoon Captain's menacing glare hardens.

" _ **Right?"**_ He repeats his question with venomous tone.

"Yes…!" Yokka squeaks, unable to control his trembling.

" **Well you were wrong,"** He says as he starts to walk towards them slowly again, the room seeming to tremble with every step he takes. It is as if the dorm itself is afraid of the white haired boy. **"But don't worry,"** he's not smirking anymore. He's past that stage. Now he's not playing anymore. **"You'll see one. You'll** _ **all**_ **see one!"**

They all tremble even more if it's even possible at this point. They'll be lucky if they even survive this. But they can't even think of the future at this point because as Saryuu's terrifying ape form appears before them, they can really only think about right now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Their screams echoed the halls of the school but no one pays attention. They all know better than to get involved anyway, especially if it involves an angry Saryuu Evan.

* * *

 **[Two Days Later…]**

Sporting bright orange dungarees with his usual black inner wear and white shoes, Saryuu walks down the hall before taking a right turn towards transparent doors that open a soon as he is only two feet away from them. He strolls, humming to himself before he stops at a counter on the left that is always watched over by Nike. She looks up from her peach Holophone and smiles when she sees a familiar face.

"Hey Saru," Nike greets cheerily.

"Hello Nike," Saryuu greets back. "Did I receive any packages today?"

Nike smile widens. "As a matter of fact you did!" she quickly ducks down under the counter as Saryuu waits patiently for her. His teammate finally emerges with box in tow. She passes it over to him as he takes it firmly in his hands.

"Thank you," he says before walking towards the doors. Nike waves to him. "No problem! See you later Captain!"

When Saryuu arrives in his and Fei's shared dorm, he opens the box by pressing a button on the top. Slowly, all the sides of the cuboid separate from each other, revealing a brand new pair of black goggles with yellow lens that Saryuu smiles at. He quickly takes the goggles in his hand, inspecting it for a moment before slipping them on his face, covering his purple eyes. After some looking around with his new goggles, he moves them to the top of his head allowing them to make home on his snowy white hair.

He walks out the dorm contently, when his eyes meet golden brown ones. He grins cheerfully at the golden haired female that's now moving towards him.

"Sar-chan!" Nanobana Kinako greets the white haired male with her usual enthusiasm. Saryuu chuckles at the nickname the female gave him.

"Hello Kinako! Good to see you!" He looks down at her.

"You too, Sar-chan! Good to see you with your goggles back on!" She chimes, gesturing at his eyewear.

"Ah, thank you Kinako!" He says as they walk together and start a conversation.

"Hey, you know, you never told me what happen to your other goggles, Sar-chan?" Kinako asks the other with curious eyes.

"Fei never told you?" She shakes her head. "Well he and a few others destroyed my goggles by accident."

The Mochi defender gasps. "Really?" Saryuu nods. "Then what?"

"Well they tried to lie about it but I saw what really happened through the surveillance cameras." He says. "Then I gave them the proper punishment."

Kinako blinks. "What did you do?"

The two stop in front of the doors leading to the cafeteria. They slide open allowing them to walk in. Saryuu stops much to the female's confusion. She notices that he is staring at something and quickly turns her head and gasps.

Sitting at the tables along with the other students of Mirai Academy, where a mortified Fei, an angry Deck and Vanfeny, an irritated Yuuchi and Garsha, a sickly Yokka, a whining Gilis and a tired Meia. They all had a notably depressed aura none the less but what really made them stand out are their broken limbs.

Each of them had a broken arm. They only exception is Garsha who has a broken leg. Kinako stands in shock at what she's seeing before she turns back to Saryuu who's only smirking at the sight.

"You…" The short girl can't even finish her sentence. She is completely dumbfounded.

"That's right. I broke the arms that did the crime. Well, excluding Garsha since he stepped on my goggles." Saryuu says before smiling brightly. "Now I know you're only visiting Kinako, so let's go have some breakfast." He leads her to the food but not before sending the group a sweet smile.

That sweet smile alone sends chills down their spines. Some people would think that what their leader did was overkill but this is Saryuu their talking about. At least they all learned a life lesson.

Never lie to Saryuu Evan. It's honestly not worth it.

And neither was that movie.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **WOW! I think they all learned a very valuable lesson. I've honestly always wanted to write a story with Fei, Saru and the others~! I just loved Chrono Stone! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter because I enjoyed writing it ^^**

 **Btw, about the Star Wars parody name** _ **Hoshizora no Takakai (The Battles of the Starry Sky)**_ **, don't ask. I know it sucks but it's all I had! It was a really stupid argument too XD**

 **Follow and Review the story!**

* * *

 **Names of People You Might Not Be Familiar With:**

 **Yuuchi – Garu player**

 **Yokka – Garu player**

 **Deck – Garu player**

 **Meia – Giru Captain/Lagoon player**

 **Gilis – Giru player/Lagoon player**

 **Garo – Zan Captain**

 **Imusu – Lagoon player**

 **Roko – Garu player**

 **Om (mentioned) – Lagoon player**

 **Sheep – Lagoon player**

 **Garsha Wolfein – Chrono Stone character**

 **Vanfeny Vamp – Chrono Stone character**

 **Chet – Garu Goalkeeper**

 **Nike – Lagoon player**


	2. Picture Not-So-Perfect

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! If any of you have read the previous chapter** **then you'd probably know by now that I'm a huge fan of the Chrono Stone series. Especially Saru, Fei and Kinako (who happen to be some of my favorite GO Characters) but I also like working on the other characters of that series, specifically the former SSC!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow and review the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Picture Not-so-Perfect**

* * *

"I can't believe what today is…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Today's our very first Picture Day!"

"And?"

" _AND?"_

"Well yeah, what's so bad about that?"

"Everything! Picture Days always end horribly!"

"How do you know that, Deck?" Chet asks, staring at his shorter friend who currently had his lavender and white curly locks loose on his shoulders.

The long haired male woke up to the sound of the other's venting and no matter how he tried to go back to sleep, he just couldn't see himself doing that with Deck's complaining voice.

So being the good friend he is, Chet begrudging asked Deck what the problem was and here they are now.

In any normal morning, the two would've risen by eight o'clock sharp in order to have breakfast, go to assembly and then attend their classes on time. It is currently four in the morning.

Why are they awake again? Oh yeah…

"CHET!" booms Deck's voice. Purple eyes snaps open in bewilderment as they direct themselves to the source of noise. Chet remembers that his roommate is having a 'crisis' and attempts to stay awake by continuously blinking.

"Listen, will ya?" Deck tells him. He quickly sits crossed-legged before continuing his rants, "I'm tellin' ya! Today's gonna end badly for everyone!"

Chet yawns and responds. "You don't know that, DK…"

"Why do you keep saying 'I don't know'? What makes you think I don't know?" Deck questions the blond, even standing on his bed to look down at him. Chet on the other hand, hates that he has to lift his head up when he's so desperate for sleep, but does so to reply to the other.

"Because we've never had a Picture Day before," He says and begins to fold his arms. "Not even when we were in Feida as Second Stage Children nor when we were kids seeing as we were always on the run from authorities and didn't have time to stop and take pictures for 'the scrapbook'," He then gives Deck a knowing look which makes him sit back down on his bed before he continues with: "I've known you my entire life Deck, we grew up together.

"You're not afraid of Picture Day ending badly, you're just afraid of trying new things because you _think_ they won't work out for you," Chet smiles because he knows he's right. Deck removes his gaze from his comrade, pouting slightly at how he read his situation so easily and figured it out without even trying.

Guess this is what happens when you been with someone for so long, you know them inside and out.

He returns his gaze to Chet when he notices the feminine boy covering himself with his blue sheets, facing the other side. Deck gasps and is about to protest when the blond and white haired male speaks first.

"Deck it's four thirty. Anything else you wanna talk about can wait until later in the morning." He turns his head a little to glare at him. "Now go back to sleep."

"But-"

"I said," A dark aura grows around the blond as his face becomes twisted. " **Go. To. Sleep!** "

At the order, the Garu striker flinches before scrambling to cover himself with his own blanket. He stays awake for awhile before sighing and slowly drifting off to sleep. Although his worries still lingered in the remaining hours before school started.

* * *

Mirai Academy is especially more vibrant this morning as it's a very special day. Today is the new school's first and official Picture Day, which meant that both students and staff members are going to have their photos taken individually and in groups, according to class, year, faculty etc.

It truly is an exciting day for most people especially for the former SSC seeing as they have never experienced such an event.

Finally being treated as individuals allows them to participate in such a day and they are hoping for the best out of it. A very well-known former SSC with spiky hair and sideburns as white as snow, bold eyes that shine like amethysts, skin fairer than fair and as confident as a gorilla – the strongest of the ape kind – looks especially sharp today.

Sporting an orange long turtleneck-like short sleeved shirt with a white belt, he wears fine black tights and boots along with it. His hands aren't covered by his usual white gloves by rather a nice pair of black fingerless ones. Finishing his amazing look off is a gleaming pair of black sunglasses with yellow lens, his regular goggles hanging from his neck.

Walking nervously behind him is Fei, who has a simple orange long-sleeved jumpsuit on with his spring green bangs groomed more to the side. All the girls they pass begin screaming and squealing over Saryuu's handsome ensemble and Fei's adorable one.

The greenet sweatdrops at the attention towards him and his dormmate as the white haired male strides forward with pride, his aura seeming to ignite brightly as he does.

Fei covers his eyes as not to be blinding by the other's aura. "Saru don't you think you're outfit's…a bit… _much_?" He queries as he walks beside Saryuu.

"Whatever do you mean Fei?" Saryuu gives his carefree reply.

Fei rolls his eyes and sighs. "I know it's our very first Picture Day but still…"

"Still what Fei?" comes another nonchalant response from the white haired boy making the rabbit striker face palm himself.

Sometimes Saryuu was just too much for the greenet.

Chet finishes tying his blond and white hair into a neat ponytail for today, when he hears mumbling and groaning from his dorm's bathroom. The Garu goalkeeper raises an eyebrow as he walks towards the steel door and presses his ear on the surface.

As he listens, he hears something along the lines of, "Maybe if I just stay in here a little longer, Chet will get impatient and leave me behind!" which causes a red tick mark to appear on his forehead.

He bangs the side of his fist on the cold metal continuously. "Deck! Let's go! We're gonna be late!"

"Uh…um…In a moment," the bathing boy stutters. "I just need to make sure my hair is thoroughly washed! Hate for it to look dirty on c-camera!" as if on cue, Chet hears the gooey sound of shampoo being squeezed out of the bottle followed by the sound of water pouring and furious scrubbing.

He sighs before walking away from the bathroom door to his bed and starts going through his homework on his Holotab. After seven minutes, Chet turns to face the bathroom entrance again and stares at it longingly.

 _It's nearly eight, Deck._ The long haired male thinks. _If we don't leave now we'll be late and the Boss and Alpha will have our heads._

Still despite his wishes, his roommate remains inside the bathroom. Chet grows irritated at the other's stalling. He lifts himself from his bed and quickly walks towards the bathroom door before thrusting it open with a strong force from his hand.

When he walks in, his purple eyes scan the laboratory before they land on the large bathtub in the corner. He knows that his teammate preferred baths instead of showers as he never trusted the idea of water falling on him.

Chet remembers arguing about how it's easier for someone to drown in a bathtub full of water and how after a while he'll be technically bathing in his own filth, though as usual the shorter male has this belief that he's right all the time.

Speaking of time, it isn't on their side. Chet saunters up to the round tub. He stares at the still, soapy water for a few moments. After scanning it, he rolls up his right sleeve just above his elbow before forcefully dunking his hand in the water and yanking the lavender and white haired male out then lifting him above the bath with ease.

Deck spits out a mouthful of water that he got in his mouth when he was pulled out. He turns his head slowly towards his roommate and gives him a sheepish smile.

"Uh…would you believe me if I said I was drowning?" Deck tries. Chet's eye twitches.

That does it.

* * *

 **[Somewhere in the corridors…]**

Roko and Guumi are walking towards the cafeteria, when the short blonde suddenly stops. Her bespectacled roommate, Guumi confused stops as well.

"What's the matter, Roko?" the pinkette asks.

The blonde, who's hair is usually tied up in long, fat pigtails but is now let down and decorated with a pink flower for the occasion, scratches her head. "I thought I heard something, Gum."

"Oh really?" Guumi says. "What did you hear?"

"It sounded like someone being yelled at," Roko says, "and the person who was yelling sounded super angry!"

Guumi places a hand on her chin as she thinks for a moment.

"Sounds like Chet shouting a Deck."

"For real? DK must have made Chetty really mad!"

"I'm guessing but I'm sure it's nothing too serious, and even if it is, those two are best friends so they'll work things out. They should be fine," The taller female explains.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Gum!" Roko smiles and Guumi does the same.

"Let's head to the cafeteria now or else we'll miss breakfast."

"Okay~!" Roko replies and they both carry on walking.

* * *

 **[Later in the cafeteria]**

"Wow Boss, you look amazing!" Yokka exclaims and the others nod in agreement. Saryuu pumps out his chest with pride giving that calm smile of his.

"Why thank you Yokka," he replies with a grin, "I made sure to plan my outfit the day before. Since this is our first Picture Day, I had to make sure that I looked my best. And of course as Student Council President, and the Class Representative of 1 – A, it's important that I carry myself properly."

At that everyone sitting at the long cafeteria table begin clapping for the white haired male causing Fei to roll his eyes once again, "Oh stop it, you don't have to clap for me. I'm just doing my best as a person. And I hope you all are doing the same,"

"Okay!" Everyone replies before returning to their food. Saryuu sits back down only to meet a raised eyebrow from his roommate.

"What?" he asks, slightly confused

The greenet simply sighs and drinks his carrot juice.

On the farther end of the table, Roko, Guumi and Chikka are having a conversation about whether or not the photographer will let them do poses in their pictures or not.

"Maybe but I think it's more important that we look good on camera," Guumi inserts.

Roko nods, "Yeah your right."

"Hey girls?" The blonde and pinkette directs their attention to Chikka, one of the substitutes in Garu, "Have you seen Chetty and DK?" she asks, with a piece of sushi on her the tip of her chopsticks.

"Well we thought they'd be here by now actually," Guumi says.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Pino, the smallest of Team Garu, joins the conversation.

"I hope not," Roko replies.

Suddenly, the large cafeteria doors separate from each other and standing at the opening is a blond and white haired male and a lavender and white haired male. Except the latter isn't standing but rather being held under the arm of former against his will. The partially blond boy has a dangerously dark aura around him as he carries the shorter boy (who is shaking with fear) to the large table most of former SSC are eating their breakfast.

He lifts the ponytailed boy with both hands and places him roughly on the seat before walking off towards the deli counter. Everyone watches this in silence as the feminine boy returns with two trays of food before dropping one of them in front of the ponytailed boy and taking the other for himself.

Chet grabs a pair of chopsticks before forcefully sticking them in the piece of chicken on Deck's tray, making the other flinch. He then takes his own and begins eating out of his tray; he pauses to take a look around the table before swallowing.

"What are you all looking at?" he seethes through gritted teeth, "Never seen an angry guy and his idiot roommate eat before?"

Everyone averts their eyes, returning to their food and resuming their conversations. Deck pulls out the chopstick from the piece of chicken and begins eating, a dejected expression on his face.

"So…" Garo breaks the awkward silence around their table, "Why are you guys late?"

Chet shoots him a deadly glare and he flinches slightly. He then sighs and continues to eat his meal.

"Why don't you ask the deck of cards over here?" Chet says. Deck flinches at his tone and dips his head down shamefully.

"Why did you do this time Deck?" Yuuchi asks, like he expected this.

Deck shoots up with a scowl, "What's that supposed to be? You make it sound like I get in trouble all the time, damn it!"

"Well, to be fair…" Yokka began, trying to phrase his words as nicely as possible. "You do have a habit of being rather troublesome."

"Yeah and that's not even the half of it!" Meia jumps in, she and her boyfriend sitting down at the table with their trays of food, "Your also very obnoxious, a show-off, incompetent, super rude, have terrible manners, you're always using vulgar language, you always complain, you–"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I'm a nuisance!"

"That indeed you are," Giris says and the others agree.

Deck growls and begins to poke at his chicken. He honestly doesn't care about what the others told him because he already knows he's all that. He has been since he was a kid, and it's not entirely his fault, after all his parents didn't see any need for him after they found out he was a Second Stage Child.

"I don't wanna be a part of Picture Day…" Deck admits.

"What? Why?" Meia asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't, okay?"

"Only you Deck…" Yokka says while shaking his head.

He sighed. That's right. He doesn't care about their opinions. All except for the person seated on his left. Only he understands him fully. No one else could come close to comprehending Deck like he does…

"C'mon guys, stop it already." Fei intervenes, his green eyebrows furrowed. "Don't behave like you all don't have flaws yourselves. Even if he is all those things, he wouldn't be Deck if he wasn't now would he? Let's all remember why we're here. To understand each other and grow closer," the greenette turns to Deck and smiles, "Right?"

The white and lavender haired male blinks, before turning to Chet. The goalkeeper looks down at his friend and shakes his head with a smile. Deck slowly returns the smile and turns to Fei, "Right Captain."

The greenette smile widens.

…well except maybe Fei and Chet.

"Well said, Fei." Saru says before standing up on the cafeteria table catching everyone's attention, "Listen up everyone! Today is Mirai Academy's very first Picture Day, which means that we get preserve precious moments and make them last for an eternity. But more importantly, we not only bond as friends and allies but we bond as a school!" he pumps his fist in the air, "As you're Student Council President, I ask that all of you have a wonderful Picture Day! And remember our school's motto?"

" _Always Look To The Future!_ " Everyone says proudly.

"Alright! Let's do this! Picture Day has finally begun!"

"Wait Saru," Fei calls out to the white haired boy. Saryuu looks down at the greenet curiously, "What is it, Fei? Did I forget something?"

"Yeah, we're still eating." Fei says before gesturing to the rest of the cafeteria, "All of us are."

Saru realizes his mistake and chuckles nervously. "Oh…"

"You're that excited are you?" Fei raises an eyebrow with a sly smile.

Saru blushes slightly, "Nonsense! I just wanted to remind everyone that we are starting after breakfast, that's all!" he climbs off the table and pack into his seat.

"Uhuh," The greenet says unconvinced before shaking his head.

As everyone continues eating and chatting about the event today, Deck sighs again. He still doesn't want to get his picture taken and he just wishes they'd cancel the stupid Picture Day already. He can't hide his discomfort and doesn't know what to do. He knows that everyone else is ecstatic about today, and he doesn't want to be selfish and ruin it all with his negativity. Who knows? Maybe things might end up well anyway. Maybe it won't be so bad after all…

Suddenly, a holographic screen appears above the doors of the cafeteria. The Student Council Vice President, Alpha shows up on the screen with his usually blank face.

" _ **Attention everyone, this is your Vice President speaking."**_ Alpha says with his usual monotone.

"Alpha? Something wrong?" Saru asks the second in command of the Student Council curiously.

Alpha closes his eyes as he continues to speak, _**"Indeed. We seem to have an issue regarding the photographer that was scheduled to arrive for the Picture Day."**_

After hearing this, all the students in the cafeteria begin talking and wondering what may be happening, regarding the person who's supposed to take their photos.

"Did something happen?" Meia queries, her eyebrows knitting.

"Did he get into an accident maybe?" Vanfeny, who has his hair in a low bun, asks from the other side of the table.

Alpha raises his hand to silence everyone, _**"Negative. The predicament is even worse than we could have possibly imagined…"**_

"What?" Saru asks.

" _ **It seems that after discovering that Mirai Academy is the institution where the former Second Stage Children inhabit, he decided to cancel his appointment."**_

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?"

"You make us sound like a bunch of animals!" Garo shouts, his fists bawling.

"Are you kidding me!?" Meia shouts next, losing her calm composure once again. "How rude! We aren't barbarians anymore! We don't have powers anymore for goodness sake!"

"So he's afraid of us, is that it?" Yuuchi asks in an irritated tone, "What a wimp."

"This can't be seriously happening," Fei says, the only one relatively calm in this troubling situation. "I mean, for that to be his reason not to come…it just…it hurts."

"I've lost my appetite…" Roko says, pushing her tray away from her. The other's nod and do the same.

Alpha sighs, _**"I apologize. I as well was looking forward to Picture Day. Though, it seems that we cannot have one without the photographer. I do not blame you all, and please do not blame yourselves. It just appears that while many people have moved on from the past and have come to accept you as people, others still see you the same and for that I deeply apologize."**_ He bows slightly, _**"I'm afraid Mirai Academy's first annual Picture Day…is cancelled."**_ And with this said, the holographic screen disappears.

All of the former Second Stage Children are now left dejected and disappointed at the news. They were all excited for today and now it's ruined. To think that their dark past would way them down this much in the future was unbelievable. All they wanted was the chance to feel like normal kids. Was that so hard to ask? What more did they have to do to prove to the world that they've changed, that they're no longer monsters?

Deck's eyes shift between all the students in the cafeteria and he can't help but feel guilty. He wanted so badly for the Picture Day to be cancelled, all because he didn't like the idea. But now that it has been cancelled, instead of the relief he thought he'd feel, all he can really feel now is sadness. He knows that all his friends were looking forward to today and after all that hype, they get nothing.

So it's true what they say: be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it.

He can't believe this is how it ends.

"Looks like you win Deck," Chet turns to him with a sad smile, "This is what you wanted right? No Picture Day?"

"I..I…" Deck is at a loss of words, so many things are rushing through his mind right now and he doesn't have a clue what he's should say or do.

Saru stands up from his seat, a shadow casted over his eyes and a deadly aura surrounding him. He makes his way to the cafeteria doors just as his roommate stops him.

"Saru? Where are you going?" Fei asks, walking after him.

"Isn't it obvious Fei?" Saru asks in low, dark voice without looking back at the other. "I'm going find that damn photographer and kick his ass!"

"I-I don't think that's a good idea…" Fei says his voice sad and gaze on the ground.

"You heard Alpha, Fei. That guy still thinks we haven't changed." Saru turns around and yells angrily, "We can't just let it slide."

Fei sighs, "I know but–"

"You're right Boss. We can't just let it slide." Both Saru and Fei turn their heads to the table at the familiar voice. Everyone else turns their attention to Deck, "But we're gonna have to."

"What? But we can't…"

"We can't let that bastard get away with this?" Deck finishes for the white haired male, "Actually we can! In fact we don't have to do anything about that son of a bitch and you wanna know why?" Deck proceeds to stand on the table just like Saru did earlier, "Because we're better than that. We aren't who we used to be anymore. We've changed and grown into better people. Sure we had a dark past and we were evil but we aren't anymore. We all just wanna be normal kids and have friggin' Picture Day like every other damn school.

"And I admit, I didn't want us to have a Picture Day because…because I was afraid of trying somethin new. Just ask my buddy Chet over here," He winks at his friend and Chet smiles, "But I realized that trying something new isn't so bad when you do it with your friends. That loser thinks he's ruined our day! Well he hasn't it! We're Mirai Academy guys? We always look to the future? That's our motto right? Let's give up now! I say the day's not over yet! So we should still have a Picture Day because we deserve it just as much as anyone else!

"So what are you all waiting for? Get off your asses!" Deck pumps both fists in the air, "And let the first annual Picture Day begin!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheers and claps for the Garu striker's speech. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly and steps down to the ground. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see his roommate, classmate, teammate and best friend smiling at him. "Nice job, Deck. I'm proud of you."

"Eh," the other shrugs playfully, "What can I say. I may be asshole but I still care about my friends _and_ my school."

"I think out of all of us," Chet begins, "You've grown the most."

"Thanks, dude." Deck says as the two fist pump.

"Alright then, everyone," Saru says, "You heard Deck! Let's get to work! We can still make this happen, no problem!"

"But where will we find a photographer?" Nike asks the important question.

"Right here!" Everyone turns to the cafeteria door to see, Kinako and Rei Rukh walking through, followed by Asurei Rune, Alpha, Beta and Gamma.

"Okaa-chan?" Fei says at the sight of his mother.

"Kinako, what are you doing here?" Saru queries.

"Hey Fei, Sar-chan, everyone!" She greets, "I heard from Alpha-tan that your photographer bailed out on you guys." She says, "So I came here as soon as I could, so I could be you're knew photographer!"

"Seriously?" Saru can't believe her words.

"I didn't know you took pictures, Okaa-chan," Fei says, raising an eyebrow.

"Well sometimes. But I'm pretty good trust me!" She turns to Rei, "And Rei-tan here is going to help me out too!"

"Affirmative," Rei says, "With my recently downloaded highly advanced photography software, photo taking and processing will not be an issue."

"Really!" Saru says with sparkles in his eyes. "I'm so happy right now I can' even…"

Fei chuckles, "I guess that fixes that."

"Indeed. We can now commence." Alpha says.

"'Bout time," Beta says, clearly in her other personality.

"As long as my fabulous person get's to be preserved on photo now, then whatever." Gamma says smirking.

"Let's do this!" Saru says and everyone cheers.

And so the Picture Day began and everyone had a turn. There were formal photos, funny photos and just plain weird photos but all in all everyone had a good time, even Deck who never knew how much fun it is to take a picture with his friends. When it was all over, two days later the pictures came out. Deck got a specific picture framed, which he now places on his bedside table. He smiles at the photo of him and Chet doing funny faces, and he has to admit he's glad he got to have one with his best friend.

' _I guess...trying new things...aren't so bad after all.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I decided that I wanted to make a series revolving around the future that they live in, in the fictional school Mirai Academy which was founded by the El Dorado leaders, Asurei Rune and Saru (duh).**

 **If you've noticed, I renamed the story, now it's** _Good Luck in the Future!_ **Get it? If you don't just know it's a pun/joke XD. So I'm turning this into a series! And I've already got a few ideas and if you'd like to request anything, feel free! Though keep in mind I will only update this when I'm outta inspiration for my other stories.**

 **This specific one as you read focused more on Chet and Deck, who I paired together as roommates. Chet, despite being slightly hostile at times especially on the field can really only show his kinder side to Deck, who's very boastful (so I decided to give him an insecurity which is trying new things). Later Deck was able to fix things.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review, favorite and follow!**

 **~Mizuki Kokoa**


End file.
